Minstrel
"A song can touch the heart easier than a speech, and that song may teach as many about beauty as it educates others in its words." Advanced (Core) Minstrels are wandering musicians who travel the roads of the Old World bringing their songs and entertainment to those who desperately need it. The original and most renowned Minstrels were Elves but now many Humans follow in their footsteps. Minstrels are close to sacred in the Old World. They can walk into some of the most dangerous dens of cutthroats and come out unscathed (as long as they’re willing to provide free entertainment, of course). Occasionally, a Minstrel will accept patronage from a Noble or Merchant and settle down for a time, composing songs at his patron’s request. Eventually, though, the open road calls and the Minstrel moves on again. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Charm, Common Knowledge (any two), Gossip, Perception, Performer (Musician), Performer (Singer), Read/Write, Speak Language (Breton, Eltharin or Tilean) Talents: Etiquette, Pubic Speaking Trappings: Entertainer’s Garb, Musical Instrument (Lute or Mandolin) Career Entries Entertainer Career Exits Charlatan, Demagogue, Highwayman, Spy, Student Minstrel Schools Many minstrels have a reputation as free spirits, but there is a certain subculture that views music as the highest possible art form, and strive to master their musical skills. While most folk assume minstrels only play lutes or mandolins, they are only limited to what instruments and music they can find and play. Once more common across the Old World but somewhat rare today, colleges exist where minstrels can learn to sing and perform music. The greatest benefit these schools provide is a library of older, nigh-forgotten music, which allows minstrels to revive interests in old ballads and revels or histories set to song. At present, the largest school for music in the Empire lies in Nuln, its primary focus on training singers and cantors of any faiths. A few minstrels have established a sister school in Altdorf as well with a greater focus on instruments of all types. There are still-smaller schools based around one person’s music or one instrument, though many regard them as little more than focused tutorials rather than a broader musical education. Halion “Dawnsong” Halion’s surname, if not forgotten, has gone unused in the Old World for decades. Her fame as a vocal artist and musician titled her “the Dawn’s Voice” and most call her Dawnsong. Her silver hair and eyes disturb some, but Dawnsong’s disarming smile warms most hearts. This beautiful elf maid has wandered the length and breadth of the Old World, seeking out every song she can learn. Even as a novice entertainer, Halion sought to use music to teach her audiences more about themselves and their neighbours. She wanted to quell the frictions and fight Chaos by uniting people with her music. While famed for her singing, Halion’s skills also span a number of musical instruments. She travels with a lute and a psalterion, though her most commonly played instrument is a tympanum of her own custom design. Halion also plays the flute and pan-pipes, though she gets few requests to do so, as she cannot sing while playing those instruments. Halion’s specialty is performing “storytelling songs,” where she puts recent or famous events to song, and thus sharing and spreading news among the people. There are those who wish to obscure certain events from public memory for their own selfish purposes, and Halion has made a few political enemies of note in Marienburg and Nuln by reminding commoners of some uncomfortable truths about leaders both old and new.